


Fight the good fight

by PutTheKnifeDownElmo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Fighting, Samurai, big sad, but also kinda not, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo
Summary: Yoohyeon was a Samurai, for better or for worse. But she’d see it out till the end, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Kudos: 11





	Fight the good fight

**Author's Note:**

> Brief disclaimer, I don’t know much about Samurai this is just inspired by a game I started playing and spiralled out of control.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated :)

Yoohyeon was a samurai, but not her own choice. In fact, it was more accurate to say that the universe had played a cruel joke on her. 

She’d lost her family at a young age in a bandit attack on her villiage, she couldn’t remember much of the incident thankfully. But Yoohyeon could remember hiding in a closet only to be found by an older looking man with a kind smile, a sword brandished at his side. 

Just like that the young girl was taken in by the Lee family who she later found out were a line of Samurai warriors. So naturally, she began her training. It wasn’t so bad, how could it be when she had Yubin by her side.

It didn’t take long for the two young strangers to become like sisters, they would do anything to protect one another or ensure the others happiness. 

Yoohyeon proved that when she made a fool of herself in front of the local village, but she didn’t regret it for a second as it meant the girl Yubin had been crushing on forever asked her out. 

Her name was Handong and she was a damned good healer, so Yoohyeon took it upon herself to be extra clumsy and require the olders medical attention. Yubin being the good friend she was, would always come with her, and the two eventually ended up together. They still don’t believe that Yoohyeon was being clumsy on purpose. 

The younger girl was the complete opposite of Yoohyeon, she was calculated, cold at first, calm, and born to be a samurai. They way she moved was graceful yet strong, Yubin rarely lost a battle. But she never gloated, and was always happy to help Yoohyeon make it through the day. 

Yoohyeon could fight, by the end of her training she was almost as good as Yubin, but she wasn’t a fighter. Her heart remained with learning new languages and seeing the world, she’d much rather have her hands on a book than on a weapon.

But this was the life she was given, and she was grateful for the opportunity. Maybe in another life, she would have one filled with peace. Yoohyeon often found herself daydreaming about this fantasy, the thought of something better waiting for her kept her going. 

Yubin, ever the rational one breaking her romanticism, reminded her of the good work they are doing here and now. How scholars couldn’t protect and serve their country like a samurai could.

But when she got to the end of her speech and saw the defeated look in Yoohyeon’s gaze, she reminded her that if they made it to old age they could settle down. Perhaps have a little plot of land, a house or two for their future families, an oak tree to sit under and read. 

That was paradise to Yoohyeon, she just hoped she would get to see it. 

Paradise would have to wait however, as the two were riding towards potential danger. They’d caught news that a village not too far away was being harassed by bandits. With no means to protect themselves, they were getting ransacked and slaughtered. 

The thought of such injustice made the pairs blood boil. It went against everything they stood for, striking the vulnerable was an act of pure cowardice. As soon as Handong heard about the news she insisted she came with to tend to the injured, much to Yubins dismay. 

Eventually they came to the agreement that Handong could come with, but she’d trail a bit behind and only come in once the fighting was over. Yoohyeon was on extra alert with the presence of her friend coming into danger with them, she refused to let anything happen to her. 

Soon enough, the pair saw the village emerge through the forest but they heard the shrieks of terror before they saw its victims. As soon as they arrived they were plunged into chaos. 

Yoohyeon could hear the zipping of Yubins arrows fly by her as she approached the first bandit, her sword raised in a ready position. Just as she expected, she didn’t need to make the first move as the bandit blundered clumsily towards her taking a wild swing. 

It was easy enough to side step the attack, bringing her sword up as she moved to slash at his throat. The man's body seemed to sway for a moment, blood spurting violently before collapsing onto the floor in a heap. 

There was no time to take a break as more bandits emerged. They weren’t hard to defeat, but there were just so many. And god, was she getting tired.

In all the chaos, Yubin and Yoohyeon had been separated but she knew her younger friend would be fine. The crowd was already thinning out. But one bandit caught her by surprise as he seemed to emerge out of thin air behind her, plunging his dagger into her shoulder. 

Yoohyeon’s heavy armour appeared to do little to stop the small blade as she felt it pierce her skin. She let out a cry of alarm, but before Yoohyeon could retaliate the man fell to the ground with an arrow sticking into his back.

She looked up to see Yubin standing some meters away who gave her a small nod, before returning back to her own fight.

If Yoohyeon was tired before, she was exhausted now. The blood loss and physical excursion made her feel like her armour was dragging her to the floor. But she could do this, they’d been through worse. 

Soon enough, they were surrounded by bodies and the villagers began to emerge from their hiding places. Yubin let out a loud whistle signalling to Handong that the coast was clear, and she began to make her way over. 

“That was quick” she joked once she was stood next to the two warriors, before taking in the sight of Yoohyeon. Blood oozed out of her shoulders and the tall girl had obtained multiple cuts and bruises in the fighting. Not to mention the fact that she looked like she’d fall asleep at any moment. “Want me to patch you up?” 

Yoohyeon shook her head, she could wait. But before she could reply properly a blood curdling cry could be heard from the forest. Their heads snapped up at the sound. She could see the dilemma on her friend's face, clearly Yubin wanted to help the person but at the same time she didn’t want to leave Handong in the village alone. 

Not allowing the dilemma to go on any further, she spoke up.

“I’ll take care of that, you protect the village” 

Yoohyeon was running towards the sound as soon as the words left her mouth, not allowing any room for argument. Adrenaline surged within her once more as she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. 

Before she knew it, she had ran deep into the forest. Yoohyeon stopped for a moment to take in her surroundings, she only had to wait a few moments before she heard another shout coming from not to far away. 

The sight that greeted her wasn’t pretty. A bandit had clearly got ahold of a villager and planed to take her as captive for god knows what. The villager was innocent looking, couldn’t be much younger than Yoohyeon, but in obvious pain as she was thrown to the ground. 

That familiar sense of rage filled her once more as she charged in, not allowing the young girl to be harmed any more than she already was. Yoohyeon managed to take the bandit of guard with her surprise, but this didn’t last long as the two were quickly trading blows.

The sounds of swords clashing against each other echoed loudly throughout the forest. Yoohyeon had to roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding her opponents sword going straight through her side. She had to end this. 

She bided her time and stuck when her opponent left himself open, parrying the sword and using her armoured fist to strike a heavy blow to his head causing him to fall like a tonne of bricks.

Yoohyeon breathed a sigh of relief, before turning towards the girl on the floor a few meters away from the fight. She still looked like she was in shock, and the sight pulled at her heart strings. For some reason, Yoohyeon felt this innate desire to protect the younger woman. 

The warriors moved over to her with an outstretched hand, it took a few moments for the younger girl to realise what was going on. But when she did she reached up with a smile. 

That smile was gone in an instant when she noticed movement behind her saviour, the bandit was approaching the unsuspecting warrior.

“Watch out!” She cried, but it was too late as blood spattered on her face. 

Shock filled Yoohyeon’s features as she witnessed the sword plunge through her and out again. Instincts took over as she turned and swung her sword one last time, decapitating the man.

Yoohyeon fell to the floor, the adrenaline was no longer enough to keep her standing as she felt her body go into shock. Pained whimpers left her lips as she tried to apply pressure on the wound to no success. 

In an instant the young stranger was beside her, tears running down her bloodied cheeks. Yoohyeon tried not to think about who’s blood that was. 

“Help! Some one help us!” She cried out before turning to Yoohyeon with shaky hands that pressed into her stomach. “Please, you can’t die for me”.

“W-what’s your name?” Yoohyeon asked around the blood filling her mouth. She figured she may as well know the name of the person that she died protecting. 

“Gahyeon” the stranger replied with a trembling voice, even in this situation all Yoohyeon wanted to do was reach out and comfort her. It may be the blood loss talking, but the sun radiated behind Gahyeon’s face making her looks angelic.

“Nice to meet you Gahyeon, you look like an angel” 

The delirium was definitely taking over, no way would she have said that normally. To her surprise, it illicited a loud laugh of disbelief from the girl. 

“And you look like my hero”

Before she could reply, they were joined by two figures emerging from the trees. A gasp of shock rang out as they saw their friends bloodied form struggling to hang on. It was mere seconds before they joined Gahyeon by Yoohyeon’s side.

“Yooh? Can you hear me? Handong’s gunna fix you right up okay, but you need to hang on for me” 

Yoohyeon forced her eyes to focus and take in Yubin’s face, and her heart tightened at the sight. Over the years, she’d seen Yubin angry, hopeless, anxious, tired, you name it. But never scared. 

Yet in this moment, she looked petrified. 

Handong got to work as quickly as she could, but there was little that she could do. A sob left her lips at the realisation. 

Yoohyeon turned her head at the sound as her brain slowly worked out the situation. 

“I’m dying, aren’t I? There’s nothing you can do?” 

Her last few words were masked by the sounds of her choking on her own blood. The pain was excruciating, making it hard to focus. But she saw Handong shake her head slowly.

“I’m so sorry” 

It was quite for a few moments before Yoohyeon spoke up again in a quite voice.

“It’s okay, I knew this day would come… sooner or later”

She felt Gahyeon’s warm hand grasp her own limp one, giving it an encouraging squeeze, Yoohyeon tried to convey that she didn’t regret it. She’d do it all over again if it meant saving Gahyeon. The two had only just met yet Yoohyeon had never felt so instantly connected to someone. If only they had more time.

The thought stirred a distant memory of her father telling her about soulmates. Apparently a lucky few fell in love at first sight, destined to be together. Maybe Yoohyeon was destined to die while saving Gahyeon.

She could feel herself slipping away, Yoohyeon didn’t want to go. But it was useless holding on.   
Yubin was openly sobbing now, her body shaking with grief. 

“Thank you Yubin, for everything” 

Yoohyeon wanted to say so much more, but she was too weak and couldn’t find the words. But she knew Yubin understood her heart, after all it was Yubin, she always did. 

“Look out for each other, and thank you all for being in my life” Yoohyeon’s gaze met Gahyeon’s before continuing, “if only briefly.”

Just like that she felt her eyes roll back, darkness taking over her vision. Her breathing got lighter end lighter until it stopped all together, as she exhaled her last breath. Finally all that pain floated away, inevitably setting in.

Death wasn’t cold like she feared, but like a warm embrace as she knew she’d see her friends again. After all, no one is ever truly gone.

Maybe in another life she could spend it with the angel she saw before her eyes closed for the last time. 

Maybe in another life she could have the peace she so desired.

But not in this one.


End file.
